


Time for a bath

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt, sick jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier is sick and Geralt can't have that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 12
Kudos: 503





	Time for a bath

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory: I'm not a native speaker, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point it out if something is bothering you. 
> 
> The original idea is not mine but from tumblr user jaskier-winchester in that post: [Link](url)
> 
> Also I found out, through the Witcher Wiki, Jaskier has a horse that's called Pegasus so I made use of that.
> 
> If you'd like follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or on [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)

Geralt woke early in the morning and immediately heard the pounding on the tent. It seriously was still raining, he couldn’t believe it. It has been raining for basically three days straight and he probably hasn’t also been dry once in that time. It was disgusting and annoying. Jaskier next to him was still asleep, curled up to his side. Geralt laid a hand on Jaskier’s hip and felt the dampness of his clothes. Jaskier was shivering in his sleep. With a sigh, Geralt put his arms around him and pulled him close. Surprised he realized, that Jaskier felt really hot. He shouldn’t be freezing and at the same time radiate such heat, that couldn’t be healthy. Jaskier was slowly waking up in his arms and pressed himself more against Geralt.  
“Morning,” Geralt greeted him. Jaskier breathed in, started an answer but had to stop because he started coughing uncontrollable. That supported Geralt assumption. Jaskier was sick. They really needed to get to a town as quickly as possible. Luckily that has already been their destination and they weren’t so far away anymore. Food was also running low, since it was hard to get a fire started in the pouring rain and they couldn’t really eat the meat raw. But they had a bit dried meat left, which Geralt always carried with him in case something like that happened.  
“How do you feel? You seem really unwell,” Geralt commented.  
“Like utter shit,” Jaskier admitted. Geralt softly stroked Jaskier face and helped him getting up. It was not really any use to change clothes, since everything was wet. He gave the bard the last of their dry meat, he himself would manage a couple more hours without food. And then they left the tent. The horses were also looking really miserable, they had been standing under a tree but that didn’t help to much. Geralt gave Jaskier his cloak for a bit of extra warmth and then dismantled the tent and packed their stuff. He helped the shaking Jaskier on Pegasus’ back and got onto Roach. The quicker they left, the sooner they would hopefully be in a warm and dry inn room.  
The whole time, Jaskier was coughing and sneezing and he looked really exhausted. At one time, he was nearly falling of his horses back. That was the cue for Geralt to halt the horses. He got off of Roach and helped Jaskier off of Pegasus and then he lifted the bard up onto Roach’s back and sat himself behind him so he was able to hold him, in case he fell. Pegasus was now tied to Roach, so Geralt wouldn’t have to hold him. He wrapped one arm around Jaskier and held the rein with his other one.  
That way they were able to travel a lot faster so hopefully they would be in the dry soon. Jaskier was so quiet, he had hardly spoken since they had woken up. That was really worrying, combined with the fact that he seemed to have more and more problems to sit upright. 

When they finally arrived, Geralt lifted Jaskier of the horse and held him tight so he wouldn’t fall down. He quickly tied up the horses and dragged Jaskier inside. It really was warm and more importantly, dry. He immediately demanded a room for them and luckily there was one empty, that included a bath. Jaskier groaned, when he saw the stairs, they had to climb to get there. Without hesitating, Geralt lifted him up and carried him upstairs on his arms. In the room he put the bard down on the bed and looked around. At first, he should get him dried up. There was a pile of towels. Geralt grabbed one and returned to Jaskier who was sitting on the bed and looking miserable.  
“Let’s get you out of these wet closes. Can you help me a bit?” Geralt asked. Jaskier groaned.  
“I’m dying, Geralt,” the bard announced.  
“You are absolutely not, you just got a bad cold,” he objected and started to undress the bard. He struggled a little with the pants, since Jaskier was sitting on them but he eventually managed and continued to dry him off. He wrapped him in a blanket and then let him lay down. As he got up, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.  
“Don’t go, please,” the bard begged.  
“I will be back, I just have to prepare the bath so we can get you properly warmed up,” he explained. Jaskier let his wrist go and curled up on the bed. Geralt could hardly handle seeing him laying there like a bundle of misery. He really wanted to cuddle him so he would stop freezing but he knew, he needed a bath. He used Igni to start a fire in the fireplace and put a big bucket of water on top of it to get it heated up. After that he undressed and finally dried himself up. He also was freezing he had just suppressed that while worrying about Jaskier. It felt so good to finally be dry again. Hopefully he would get warm quickly. He returned to the bed and got under the blanket with Jaskier who immediately clung to him. 

When the water finally was hot enough, and filled in the bath, Geralt lifted the bard up from the bed to get him over to the bath. He was probably able to walk, but there was no need, Jaskier was exhausted and for Geralt he felt like barely any weight.  
He lowered him carefully into the bath and made sure, he was sitting securely.  
“How are you feeling?”, Geralt asked and softly stroked Jaskier hair.  
“Better. Not to cold anymore,” Jaskier answered.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up a little then,” Geralt said and took the soap in his hand to wash Jaskier hair. After being out and in the rain for several days it was really strangled and needed a wash. He carefully massaged the soap in Jaskier hair who leaned against his hands and closed his eyes. Geralt took a jug of hot water and started to carefully wash the soap out of Jaskier’s hair. Making sure, the bard wouldn’t get soap in his eyes.  
“Thank you, Geralt,” Jaskier muttered and grabbed Geralt’s hand.  
“Would you come in and cuddle me a bit?”, he asked. There was no way, Geralt could deny him that, especially with these blue eyes that looked at him pleading. And also he was still naked in a just barely  
warm room. The warm water felt so good on his still cool skin. He sat down behind Jaskier and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Jaskier immediately fell back against him and let out a relaxed sigh.  
“See, you’re not dying,” Geralt said.  
“Only if you don’t let go of me,” Jaskier answered. He had always been a drama queen and also clingy. But Geralt loved him for all of that and wouldn’t want it any other way. He would have to wash his own hair eventually and they would have to get out and go to bed. But not now, now they could just sit in the bath and pretend the outside world didn’t exist.


End file.
